Realms of Trinity
|image = |type = Story-Based Persistent World |expansions = MotB/SoZ |autodownloader = Yes |launchdate = |levelrange = 1-40 |servertime = |language = English |directconnection = server.realmsoftrinity.com |staff = |status = Online |website = http://www.realmsoftrinity.com}} The Realms of Trinity is a story based persistent world based in the ©Forgotten Realms Campaign setting. It takes place in the southern coast of the Sembian region several hundred years after the goings on in Neverwinter Nights 2. The server is listed under Role Play (RP). The core story of the Realms of Trinity drives the persistent world experience for the player, but the player is not bound to it. There are areas of the game that can be adventured at any time. These areas are not tightly bound to the story, but as in any region, are loosely tied in various ways. Instructions To Play: ' &Start Neverwinter Nights 2, click "Multiplayer", then Click "Direct Connect" enter address: server.realmsoftrinity.com and connect. ''(Note: You must have Neverwinter Nights 2, Mask of the Betrayer, and Storm of Zehir installed to play Realms of Trinity. ) To learn more about NWN2: http://www.realmsoftrinity.com/Neverwinter-Nights-2-NWN2-about.aspx Getting Started Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZVOTnndnjA Features at a glance *Huge and highly detailed world. Consists of 2 full campaigns of well over 300 areas. *Custom difficulty options that allow YOU to choose the experience you have playing ROT. *New! Level 40 Character Progression! *Over 200 ROT modified spells and feats to provide a large range of viable character builds. *Dynamic Spawning System that constantly changes your gaming experience. *Full RP XP Reward System to encourage immersive role playing. *Party XP Reward Bonus - Party up to get extra XP bonuses! *Life after level 30 via the Epic Relevel system that allows you to add permanent base ability score bonuses to your character when you reach certain XP thresholds above Level 30 XP and bonuses to your spells. *Kaedrin PRC Pack 1.42.1 *Low to High magic progression for the lifetime of your character. *Custom Item Crafting and Appearance changing to suit your play style and wishes. *Community Leaders - The Realms of Trinity run and host the Neverwinter Nights Podcast, which covers everything Neverwinter. The Story Campaign 1 & 2 '''Watch Video Trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xE-DgrSvcuc Many years ago, a wizard named Cain had mastered his art and began seeking a way to overcome his own mortality. Forging a pact with the darkest gods, Cain was taken into the pits of the Nine Hells and reformed into a demon of immense proportions. Returning to the world of mortals, Cain destroyed everything in his path and summoned a massive horde of evil beings to serve as his underlings. These creatures decimated all opposition, including the followers of the dark gods who Cain had sworn allegiance to. Those few who managed to survive sought refuge in the bustling port town of Trinity. With its substantial army and formidable navy, Trinity’s leaders believed the invading force could be trampled in a matter of days. Orders were given and the battalion marched forth to bring peace to the land. They fought valiantly, seemingly without fear, until their opponents were pushed back into the darkness. “Victory,” one of the fighters called out into the night, his sword covered in the black blood of his enemies. His companions raised their weapons into the air and were about to shout when an earthquake knocked them all flat. A gush of wind blew past, almost as if it was running from something, then Cain appeared…and the screams of the dying began in earnest. Within days, hundreds of courageous adventurers met their doom at the hands of Cain, but none were able to match his terrifying might or awesome feats of magic. Then the Heroes of Trinity, armed with mystical weapons and extraordinary abilities, faced Cain in his own fortress, Hell’s Keep. The battle was long, but the Heroes of Trinity managed the impossible, extinguishing Cain’s life force and sending him back to the Hells, defeated. Now, over two years later, the stirrings of trouble are beginning anew. The dwarves, sworn to protect the mystical weapons of our Heroes in their mountain fortress, have reported dissention in their ranks. Holo Cross, a Paladin of Tyr, has betrayed his deity and captured the Isle of Repent, using it as a staging ground for an assault on the mainland. The port city of Saerton has declared war against Trinity, sending ships filled with armed troops to raid villages and capture supplies in order to begin a siege on Trinity, itself. A call has gone out for adventurers to assist Trinity in its time of need...will you tempt the fates and face this deadly challenge? ROT2Chapter4aunderdarkbackground.jpg CEXP_C14.jpg|Cormyr - West Slum Sewers CEXP_C8.jpg|Cormyr - King's Forest CEXP_C12.jpg|Cormyr - Wheloon CEXP_C11.jpg|Amn, Crimmor CEXP_C16.jpg|Sembia/Cormyr - The Way of the Manitcore CEXP_C15.jpg|Cormyr - Sunset Mountains Campaign 3 - The Cormyrean Expanse Watch Video Trailer: http://youtu.be/jNfwjIp5U6Q ''' The '''Cormyrean Expanse is also known as ROT 3, or the 3rd Campaign of the Realms of Trinity Saga. It is under development and more details will come soon. For more information on the Cormyrean Expanse, please visit our campaign detail page at: http://www.realmsoftrinity.com/Cormyrean-Expanse.aspx Features: -A Massive sequel campaign consisting of 18 chapters. -Level progression from level 31-40. -Tons of new content and deep story in the background of the Purple Dragons of Suzail and the growing threat from the Port Authority. Notes: This campaign is based on the Original low magic version of the Cormyrean Expanse but is being refactored and worked into the main story to provide an insane amount of high quality and rich content to enjoy past level 30. ROT XP Bonuses At the Realms of Trinity, we have many customized systems in place that allow you to gain extra experience above and beyond what you normally would get killing a creature / NPC. Below are the available XP Bonuses and the rules behind them. Extreme Difficulty Mode If you have extreme difficulty mode enabled the following bonus will be given to your regardless of your level or Epic Relevel status. For more details on this feature, please visit our getting started page on our website at: http://www.realmsoftrinity.com/GettingStarted.aspx RP Reward System To enable RP award processing for your PC, you must be in RP Mode. ONLY local, whispers, and party chats will be processed. To turn on RP mode, you must use your AFK/PVP/RP toggler widget and select RP Mode from the conversation. Every hour the system will scan your text for good keywords and bad keywords. Any line of chat that has at least 1 good key word will be given a bonus of 25xp-75xp ( randomly generated ). If a line of chat contains more than 1 good keyword, the benefit will stack up to 5 keywords. If a line of RP chat contains a bad key word, such as profanity, metagaming terms, certain slang, or generally anything that doesn't belong in RP, you will receive a 25 xp penalty and it will stack for each instance. The use of // will allow the penalty / reward to be skipped. Once your benefits have been processed, they will be queued up to our in-game XP adjustment system. Every 10 minutes, the server will check if there are any bonuses or penalties for you and apply them to your character. It is totally seamless. You will be given a message with the XP bonus value in your combat log window as they are applied. There is a max amount of XP per day and per hour. For more details on this feature, please visit our getting started page on our website at: http://www.realmsoftrinity.com/GettingStarted.aspx Party XP Bonus If you are in a party the following bonuses apply to you upon defeating a creature: (Note: If you are over Level 24, you are not eligible for Party XP of mobs with CR <= 20) Also, to gain Party XP bonus for killing creatures of CR20 or higher, you must be at least Level 18. For the list of current XP Bonuses, please visit our getting started page at:http://www.realmsoftrinity.com/GettingStarted.aspx Unique to Trinity - Wish Shards A Wish Shard is a rare or DM awarded item that allows a player to add to his or her Wish Shard total. Wish Shards are tallied by GameSpy account and not by character, hence you may share your Wish Shards amungst your characters. You may process or use your Wish Shards by clicking on the XP Bar Wish Shard Icon (shown below boxed in red) OR visiting the Wish Shard processor in the Trinity Town Center magic shop to redeem XP, Gold, and/or Items. For more details on this feature, please visit our getting started page on our website at: http://www.realmsoftrinity.com/GettingStarted.aspx Unique to Trinity - Epic Relevels *Character development is essential in the Realms of Trinity. Hence, players will be rewarded for attaining experience above and beyond Level 30. This is called an EPIC Relevel. When a player reaches certain thresholds of XP, you will be entitled to an Epic Relevel. *A character will receive a total of 5 base ability score bonuses. These can be spread out as the player chooses. After the player chooses the 5, the DM will update your ability scores and send you to our "Relevel Void", once there you will be set to Level 1 and the player will be able to re-level / rebuild your character as they choose. The thresholds are as follows: *1st ER: 1,000,000 XP *2nd ER: 2,000,000 XP *3rd ER: 3,500,000 XP *4th ER: 5,000,000 XP Websites *Official Website: http://www.realmsoftrinity.com/ *Forums: http://www.realmsoftrinity.com/Forum.aspx *Facebook Site: http://www.facebook.com/NWN2RealmsOfTrinity *YouTube Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/bsb5652/videos/ *Neverwinter Nights Podcast: http://www.nwnpodcast.com Special Thanks Obsidian Entertainment, Bioware, and Atari for making Neverwinter Nights 2 what it is today and making this PW possible. The original Neverwinter Nights Realms of Trinity PW designers. Category:Gameworlds